


In Which Sam Is Found Worthy (but everyone's too busy to notice)

by MomentsOfWeakness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Nonsense, Supernatural made it canon this isn't my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsOfWeakness/pseuds/MomentsOfWeakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Sam and Dean were in New York when Loki (no, not that one, the OTHER one) tried to take over the world.</p><p>Or: sometimes even demi-gods need a helping hand, and Dean really hates aliens.</p><p>(Originally posted on Tumblr after the episode where Mjolnir cameo'd.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Is Found Worthy (but everyone's too busy to notice)

**Author's Note:**

> Sam wielding Moljinr opened up so many opportunities for Avenger and Winchester interaction, and it would have been a shame to ignore that.

\-----

It turned out to be so much bigger than them. So much bigger than anything they could have imagined. They’d fought the devil himself, lived through heaven and hell and everything in between. But an honest to god alien invasion?

They had been investigating a rash of disappearances, military personnel and other people with…special skills. They had tracked them halfway across the country, lost them for a day or so overseas, then picked up the trail again when they all came pouring back into New York overnight.

Dean had protested continuing the investigation, said it was the military’s problem since they had all come back into the states in undercover military planes, but Sam wasn’t done yet, wanted to see it through. They were arguing about it at a hotdog stand, the vendor sending them suspicious looks but they were used to that, had found it nearly impossible to keep these ‘discussions’ solely to private quarters, when all hell broke loose.

Aliens, honest to god Aliens from outer space, started pouring out of a freaking hole in the sky. This was not what they had signed up for. Exploding planes and men in spangly outfits, fucking Iron Man leading giant armored sky whales through the city only to have the jolly green giant on steroids punch it out of the air.

No. No way. Demons and vampires and poltergeists they could handle, but this was way above their pay grade. They ran, because they weren’t fucking stupid like half of New York seemed to be, ran into a building to take cover from the debris and rampaging aliens (fucking ALIENS are you kidding?).

But aliens or not they couldn’t just stand by and watch people die, even if they were morons. It was the little girl in the pink dress that drew them back out of the building. She was cowering next to a newspaper stand while her mother stood frozen, screaming as three of the fugly-ass creatures came barreling down on her.

Sam bolted from the safety of the building, racing across the street to yank the mother out of the way, scooping the girl up with the other arm as Dean ran up behind him, gun out and firing as Sam got them to safety.

One went down easy, their armor little protection against bullets apparently, but the second took three shots, leaving the third just enough time to bowl Dean over, snarling as they both toppled to the ground. Dean raised his gun but the alien (fucking aliens!) knocked it out of his hand, getting in a blow to Dean’s head in the process.

Dean barely heard Sam’s shout over the ringing in his ears and the sounds of battle coming from up the street, and then the blast of a gun and the creature slumped over him, dead. With a shove and a quick kick Dean had the thing off him and flopping to the ground just as Sam walked over to pull him to his feet.

Run, he thought briefly, as he looked up at the mass of flying jet skis and the giant whales. But people were dying and that’s not what they did. Sam clapped him on the shoulder, fingers squeezing briefly, and they both ran off to where more people were trapped.

Up the street there was the man in the god damn flag suit, and two more people dressed in black, kicking some major ass. Dean took a second to admire the chick with the cat suit, who was simultaneously choking one alien with her thighs while using it’s own gun to take out some of its friends, before Sam smacked him on the back and motioned towards the upturned cars in front of them.

There were people stuck in cars and barricaded in crumbling buildings, and most of the supersuits and police seemed distracted by the still attacking aliens, so Sam and Dean hunkered down and started dragging people out, sending them back down the street where there seemed to be less fighting.

Sam had just passed a baby gently back into its mother’s arms after helping them climb down a fire escape when one of the whale like things cruised by overhead.

There was a resounding roar and the large green thing (that was apparently on THEIR side although he didn’t look like he should be) bounced onto the top of the damn thing like a horse sized grasshopper. Shortly thereafter a man in a cape, that may have been bigger than Sam if that was even possible, soared out of the sky and landed beside his jolly green friend.

More aliens hopped off the whale, springing to the ground on cords that ran from its sides. Most of them scattered, but a few rounded on Sam and Dean and the people they were pulling from a donut shop with a caved in entryway.

They didn’t have many bullets left, didn’t usually keep extra clips unless they were going after something deadly, but they used up what they had and took down four of the ugly bastards in the process. With their guns spent they resorted to improvising, Sam pulling down two more with sheer brute strength and Dean taking one from the hot chick’s book and using their own weapons against them (a gun was a gun, even if it was made halfway across the universe).

The whale over head was thrashing and bucking, bumping into the buildings on the either side of it as the two people up top worked to kill off the alien piggybackers while at the same time trying to take down the beast. There was another roar and three aliens toppled off the whale’s side right before a line of the flying jet skis came whizzing by.

The green guy abandoned ship in favor of trying to swat the flyers out the air like volleyballs, leaving gigantor in the red cape to fend for himself. When half a dozen more flyers barreled down on him he lost it, getting knocked off the whale and tumbling to the ground, leaving a crater in his wake.

The flyers descended on him, a dozen of the alien jockeys converging on him at once, completely blocking him from view. He threw them off, only to have them swarm in once more, like crows on a carcass left in the middle of the road.

Sam started towards him but Dean pulled him back, there were too fucking many of them, what was he going to do without even a weapon, but Sam slipped out of his grasp and started running. “We have to help him, Dean,” he shouted over his shoulder.

Dean made a noise that was definitely not a whimper (could they go back to Wendigos and dog people, please?) and quickly followed after.

Halfway there Sam stopped running, stooping down to grab something out of a hole in the ground. It was the giant hammer that the caped crusader had been throwing around up on the whale, toppled to the ground right along with him and out of his reach.

Sam hefted it into his hand, tossing it from left to right like it weighed nothing and barreled into the knot of aliens that still had Sam’s renaissance twin surrounded. He swung the hammer around like a baseball bat, knocking a half dozen of the creatures halfway down the street before Dean could even catch up with him.

Dean ticked off three more with a well-placed knife and finally the man in the cape and armor pulled himself clear of the onslaught, taking down the rest with bare hands.

When they were finally clear, a mass of bodies littering the streets and the sounds of battle slipping farther away down the city, they all took a moment to breathe. Fabio thrust a hand out in mid-air, as if reaching for something, or waiting for something to come to him.

Sam held the hammer out and the blonde giant startled, ridiculously large body (seriously, how the hell was this dude bigger than SAM?) jerking back in surprise as he looked down at the weapon.

“How did you-”

Before he could finish his question Iron Man flew overhead, gesturing for the other man to follow. He gave Sam another confused and curious look before taking the hammer with an uncomfortable amount of solemnity.

“Thank you, my friends,” he said, voice low and painfully sincere before he twirled the handle of the hammer and shot off into the sky like a fucking rocket, cape billowing out behind him.

A cry for help rang out from one of the buildings across the street and Sam and Dean were both running off to help the people that were still trapped in the damage, forgetting the man with the magic hammer. Aliens and honest to god superheroes. This may be even weirder than angels.


End file.
